


水管情缘

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 是大纲（。隐藏魔法师x隐藏魔法师（这个设定除了沙雕什么用都没有）
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	水管情缘

水管坏了的上条先生跟邻居挤了一晚，然后经过这样那样的日常开始对一方通行有了好感，正在烦恼要怎么才能进一步接触的时候水管又坏掉了，于是再次开展喜闻乐见的同居剧情

第二天突然想到如果水管修好了就没办法继续同居的上条先生拿着工具自己瞎特么乱搞一通回去跟一方说没修好，就这样一起住了一个月的两个人最后终于告白he的时候，住在楼下刚刚旅游回来的娅娘对着自己家被泡发的天花板发出了土拨鼠尖叫

然后冲上楼揪着两个人灰头土脸地收拾屋子（。

条觉得主要是自己的责任（故意没修好水管忘了自家防水层没做好还偷偷用魔法让水管很难修搞得专业人员也束手无策之类的），方觉得全都是自己的问题（水管第二次坏掉是因为他的魔法，之后为了能一直同居还想办法让水管坏得更严重点之类的），某种意义上是心怀鬼胎的两人对对方充满了愧疚

娅娘:你妈的，那我呢？

还有方之所以想出来这种主意是因为某天跟土御门聊天的时候说跟人拉近距离好像只有在特定条件下，土喵听了表示条件都是人造的，想做什么重现场景就OK（并不知道那位是上条桑）

一方:恍然大悟（x）

上条桑后面的操作也是隔天跟土御门吐槽说跟喜欢的人同居了，但是水管修好就又回到原点了，土喵随口说那就别让他们修好呗

当麻:恍然大悟（x）

暗搓搓存着小心思的两人一边对着身边自认为是麻瓜的魔法师隐藏身份一边半夜轮番去上条家让水管问题更严峻点

娅娘:你妈的？？？

土御门:？不干我事


End file.
